Succubus Charm
by HybridVirus
Summary: Un Súcubo; una mujer que seduce y utiliza a un hombre a su antojo, para después abandonarlo dejándolo sentir un vacio que poco a poco le come el alma…Si, es la misma descripción de la dueña de irises tormenta…por lo menos a ojos de Dante. DanteXLexes Smut


**Succubus Charm  
By:** Hybrid Virus

**Summary:** Un Súcubo; una mujer que seduce y utiliza a un hombre a su antojo, para después abandonarlo dejándolo sentir un vacio sobre si que poco a poco le come el alma…Si, esa era la misma descripción de la dueña de irises tormenta…no importaba lo que dijeran, a ojos de Dante; Lexes era un Súcubo…un encantador, terco e irresistible Súcubo.

Dante **X** Lexes

**Disclaimer:** Dante y todos los respectivos personajes de Devil May Cry son propiedad de Capcom; solo me pertenece Lexes, soy solo una fan que escribe para fans.

-Hablar-

"_Pensar"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El sonido de metal chocando, los aullidos de las criaturas infernales y el de la vida nocturna se mezclaba con el sonido de música en la lejanía trayendo un poco de vida a la noche de los cazadores, la sangre en el piso haciendo intrincados diseños de arte abstracto, que era complementado por la ceniza que alguna vez fueron los cuerpos de criaturas que creían eran capaces de vencer al dúo que se encontraba presente en el edificio –heh no eran gran cosa- comento el peliblanco con un leve gesto de superioridad.

–debo admitirlo, aun así fue un buen pasatiempo- comento la dueña de irises grises, quien miraba al último de los seres retorcerse a manos de su espada –sabes, el tenia razón- comento de la nada el ojiazul mirando a la cazadora –en?- pregunto la otra con un dejo de curiosidad; mientras el peliblanco sonreía divertidamente –en que eres encantadora- comento maliciosamente –ni siquiera voy a preguntar- comento la peliguinda con un suspiro.

-es solo que…creo que yo también he caído presa- comento con un tono de complicidad el peliblanco -de?- pregunto la peliguinda con una ceja arqueada -de tu encanto- contesto el joven mientras se acercaba a la cazadora -pero a diferencia de ese vampiro- el ojiazul coloco su mano bajo la barbilla de la dueña de irises tormenta, haciendo así que se mantuviera fija en el -yo si puedo definirlo- azul y gris chocaron mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del cazador -no tienes cualquier clase de encanto- murmuro el hibrido acercando su rostro al de Lexes.

-de que rayos hablas!?- grito indignada la joven mientras intentaba empujar al cazador -llevas el encanto de un súcubo- rápidamente los labios del peliblanco se colocaron sobre los de la peliguinda, ignorando las quejas de la joven, Dante la empujo con su cuerpo apresándola completamente contra la pared; una de sus manos colocándose sobre la cadera de Lexes, atrayéndola más hacia sí y haciendo que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran completamente juntos.

La otra colocándose en la parte trasera de la cabeza de la cazadora, entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras guindas y causando así que el beso se volviera aun más intenso, en un instante el forcejeo había parado y al escuchar los sonidos que escapaban de los labios de la ojigris, una sonrisa se coloco sobre los labios del cazador; Dante se sentía como un ratón que degustaba el más caro de los quesos, y lo hacía justo frente al malvado gato que siempre lo evitaba; la lengua del peliblanco continuo deslizándose contra la de la peliguinda, en una fogosa danza.

Un tango en el que el cazador estaba concentrando todo su ser, una sonrisa depredadora apoderándose de sus rasgos, al saber que la dueña de irises grises nunca podría encontrar a alguien que le besara como él. -ngh!- el cazador deslizo su mano sobre la pierna de la joven, adorando cada uno de los sonidos que escapaban de los labios que no pararía de besar, no eran quejas, ohh no, Dante los describiría como…los maulliditos de un gatito, que suplica atención por parte de su dueño. Si eso era, renuentemente el peliblanco alejo sus labios de los de la joven, un hilillo de saliva uniéndolos.

Mientras la cazadora intentaba recobrar todo el aire en sus pulmones. La sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro del peliblanco al mirar su obra de arte; mejillas cubiertas de un encantador tono carmín, los labios de la joven levemente hinchados y separados intentando respirar, irises tormenta nublados y aun confusos, cabello guindo alborotado y la ropa de la joven levemente desarreglada, suavemente el peliblanco recostó su cuerpo nuevamente sobre el de la peliguinda; mirando directamente el par de irises frente a él.

-Lexes nena tu me has seducido- murmuro el cazador mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de la joven, mordisqueando la blanquecina piel; y el comentario no era nada más que la pura verdad, no podía dejar de pensar en la cazadora -estoy a tu merced- murmuro levemente el ojiazul, mientras dejaba suaves besos en el lóbulo de la oreja de la peliguinda -lo que me ordenes…- gruño levemente Dante, mientras intentaba mantener el cuerpo de la joven pegado al suyo.

-no importa que sea- comento en un ronroneo mientras mordisqueaba la piel en la parte baja de la mandíbula de la ojigris -eso hare- murmuro en un suspiro, mientras deslizaba su mano bajo el costado e introducía su mano bajo la playera, deslizando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la suave piel a la que tenía acceso, acariciando así el costado de la joven.

-y ahora, después de que el súcubo tiene a la presa a su merced gracias a su encanto- comento mientras presionaba el cuerpo de la peliguinda entre la pared y entre el suyo -Seducen a su presa y tienen ardiente sexo- un leve gruñido escapo de los labios del cazador al escuchar los pequeños sonidos que provenían de los labios antes rosados de la joven, ahora teñidos de un intenso tono rojizo. -para poder engendrar pequeños demonios- murmuro el cazador como si le explicara a un niño por que sale el sol.

Sus brazos aferrándose a la cintura de la joven y apresándola contra su pecho, una sonrisa maliciosa se coloco en su rostro, el triunfo estaba aquí, rápidamente el ojiazul acerco sus labios a los de la joven solo para sentir como un dedo se colocaba sobre estos. -harás todo lo que te ordene?- pregunto la peliguinda en un suave murmullo, mejillas tornándose de un intenso tono carmín mientras se mordía el labio inferior levemente –todo lo que digas- murmuro el peliblanco mientras acercaba sus labios nuevamente, solo para ver como Lexes giraba su rostro evitando uno de sus besos.

Dante entrecerró los ojos y su labio inferior sobresalió en un puchero –awww…Lex- solo para verse silenciado cuando una mano se deslizo suavemente sobre su abdomen, los músculos del cazador tensándose y relajándose al mismo tiempo; irises azules se mantuvieron fijos sobre la mano que ahora acariciaba curiosamente su cuerpo, y sintió como suavemente un cuerpo se colocaba contra el suyo, para después agrandarse en sorpresa al sentir como la peliguinda halaba suavemente de su labio inferior con sus dientes.

-quédate quieto- murmuro levemente la cazadora mientras colocaba su rostro contra el cuello del peliblanco, sus labios deslizándose suavemente por la piel del cazador, mordisqueando levemente en el punto en que se unen el cuello y el hombro, causando un leve gruñido escapara de los labios del hibrido -Lexes- gruño el peliblanco en una especie de advertencia al sentir los provocativos pero juguetones toques en su cuello, rápidamente el gruñido cambio a un suave ronroneo al sentir como el cuerpo de la peliguinda se deslizaba suavemente y una lengua que seguía el mismo camino por su pecho.

Las manos del cazador se aferraron a la cabellera guindacea de la cazadora intentando hacer que se mantuviera en un solo sitio. -Dante- susurro la peliguinda mientras mordía la parte baja de la mandíbula del dueño de irises azules, al mismo tiempo que le empujaba levemente hacia atrás –hmm?- gruño levemente el peliblanco –el sobretodo- murmuro la cazadora mientras jalaba levemente en los costados del sobretodo rojo, sin pensarlo dos veces el cazador se retiro el sobretodo, encontrándose con un borde detrás de sí, con un rápido movimiento el cazador tomo entre sus brazos a la joven.

Dejándose así, caer sobre un gastado escritorio, la peliguinda terminando sobre él -te moviste- murmuro con reproche, a lo cual el otro simplemente respondió con una sonrisa lobuna. –cierra los ojos- murmuro la joven mientras se quitaba de encima del peliblanco –por qué?- pregunto el otro con un sincero tono de curiosidad -ciérralos- murmuro mientras hacia un ademan para quitarse la ropa, sin pensarlo dos veces pálidos parpados se cerraron, ocultando la vista de los irises azules; el sonido de ropa siendo frotada contra piel se encontraba en el aire.

Para los oídos del peliblanco se escuchaba como alguien se despoja de su ropa; Irises color tormenta se deslizaron sobre el tranquilo rostro frente a sí, mientras una leve risita escapaba de los aun rojizos labios, sigilosamente la peliguinda se acerco a la puerta y la abrió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, una sonrisa maliciosa colocándose sobre sus labios; mientras se daba a la fuga del depredador que creía tenerla a su completo merced. -Lexes…- murmuro el peliblanco sintiendo algo…extraño en el ambiente -nena?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y se ponía de pie.

Los irises azules se deslizaron por toda la habitación, posándose en la entreabierta puerta, un leve gruñido acompañado de una sonrisa se colocaron en el rostro del hibrido, mientras tomaba su sobretodo rojo y su espada; de una patada la puerta se vio azotada contra la pared, ambos la sonrisa y mirada colocadas en el rostro del cazador eran las de un depredador decidido a atrapar a su presa –Lexes!- grito el peliblanco -si he de cazarte para atraparte, que así sea!- grito el ojiazul sabiendo que la ojigris le escucharía, y tras eso sus piernas le llevaron en dirección a la salida.

En la planta baja del edificio, la peliguinda apresuro su paso para llegar a la salida, riendo como si esto fuera un simple juego y no hubiera un iracundo Dante Sparda siguiéndola.

**~Owari~**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Ahhh Shot editado, como no lo había checado no me había dado cuenta que había quedado con los larguísimos párrafos! XD gracias a Diosa Luna por su review! Ñya! Ahora espero que le entiendas un poquito mejor?

Aquí un poco de lectura para los fans de Devil May Cry! Esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo los Stupid Files en Youtube, de hecho me imagine más bien a Dante como un Incubo pero luego pensé que sería mejor una Súcubo Lexes. XD

Pobre Dante, técnicamente según él, Lexes tiene complejo de Súcubo pero siempre se salta la parte del sexo. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que intento escribir algo de Smut…porque si mi memoria no me falla, así es como este tipo de Fics son llamados, corríjanme si me equivoco.

Quería colocar una batalla entre el ´vampiro´ y Lexes pero se me hizo ya muy largo 1,548 palabras! Y pensé que así quedaría bien. Jajaja me encanto la metáfora del ratoncito Dante X3 woot pobre Dante! No se le hizo! Jajaja, no te preocupes Dante algún día atraparas a Lexes-Chan! XP

Dante: **:Gruñe:** a ti te gusta verme sufrir  
Zax: **:Sonríe como el gato rizón:** por supuesto!  
Dante: **:con un puchero en los labios:** no se vale!


End file.
